


Sir

by SaraJaye



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM elements, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, M/M, Sassy Keith (Voltron), Shiro's Galra Hand, Spanking, authority kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 18:17:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16068635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Keith's been a bad boy. Luckily, Shiro knows just how to handle disobedient punks.





	Sir

"You know what you did, and you know exactly what you deserve." Oh, Keith knew what he'd done, all right. He knew what was coming, and he was hard just thinking about it. Hopefully Shiro would let that little detail go for now; after all, this was _supposed_ to be a punishment.

"Yes, sir." He undressed quickly so he stood naked before the fully clothed Shiro, feeling the other's gaze raking over him. When Shiro sat down at the edge of the bed, Keith obediently lay across his lap, making sure to arch his lower half upwards.

"Very good. You learn quickly, cadet," Shiro murmured, running his flesh hand over Keith's ass. "I wonder, should tonight be the night I turn you around and use the other arm, though? Teach you a lesson you won't soon forget?" _Oh._ They'd never discussed Shiro using his Galra hand to deliver his "punishment" before, and suddenly Keith both feared and wanted that more than anything.

"Please, sir," he found himself saying, and Shiro smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"What was that?"

"Please. Punish me with your right hand." He shuddered, the glint in those gray eyes piercing through his very being. "I've misbehaved worse than ever, I deserve it!" To seal the deal, he shifted so that his ass was within inches of the mechanical hand. Shiro's gaze momentarily flickered concern, but Keith only nodded. "I'm sure."

"Very well. But I'll hear no complaints or objections once we get going. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

Pain radiated through him as the metal hand made its first contact, firm and quick, Keith biting his lip to hold back the scream. Shiro's human hand was strong enough, but he just barely managed to avoid regretting this as the pain was quickly joined by excitement. This was _new,_ intense in a whole different way than the usual intensity he felt with these "punishments."

"Hurts, doesn't it?" Shiro murmured. "But you deserve it for being such a _brat_ earlier. Speaking the way you did, in front of everyone. Letting that temper of yours get the best of you." He delivered another swift smack, then another, Keith writhing on his lap all the while. His cock ached almost as much as his ass did by now, he was starting to long for release, but he knew better than to ask. Not yet.

It was always his temper getting him into "trouble". Saying the wrong thing, speaking out of turn, even speaking too loudly was enough to land him in hot water. Some nights, Shiro would give him a number and have him count every hit. Others, he would decide when he thought Keith had had enough.

The use of his right hand plus Shiro being in charge of "when" tonight was a double thrill. It was getting harder and harder not to scream with every blow, the pain in his ass making his cock throb; he knew he was close, and he could only hope he'd hold out until he was allowed relief.

"Will you behave yourself from now on, cadet?" Shiro asked.

"Yes, sir."

"Keep that insolent mouth closed until spoken to?"

"Of course, sir."

"Do you want to come?" _Finally._

"Please, sir!" He couldn't help whimpering, but thankfully Shiro chose not to call him on that as he helped Keith stand before the mirror, holding him from behind. A few quick strokes of Shiro's left hand and Keith practically sobbed as he climaxed. His knees buckled, and Shiro carefully laid him on the bed, on his stomach. He'd almost dozed off when he felt a soothing cold applied to his sore ass.

"You did good," Shiro murmured, pressing a gentle kiss to his shoulder. "I was worried my right hand might be too much for you, but you held up well." The towel was soon removed, a soothing balm being applied. "Just lay there until that dries, okay?"

"Mm." Keith smiled tiredly. "I was worried tonight's little _outburst_ might not be enough." Shiro chuckled, shifting Keith so that he could sit down and let his head rest in his lap.

"You know, you _could_ just ask me anytime you want a session," he said. "No need to fake being a jerk for it. I don't want the others to get the wrong idea."

"Eh, they're used to me being a hotheaded little shit," Keith said with a shrug. "If I changed they might think something was wrong with me!" He grinned. "Besides, I know it turns you on when I mouth off. Doesn't it, _Takashi?_ " He felt Shiro shudder. "Mm, you like that, don't you?"

"You know I'm normally down to fuck after spanking you, but maybe you should let your ass rest first, hmm?"

"Okay, but you owe me tomorrow." Keith yawned. "You're lucky I'm tired, anyway."

"Good." Shiro helped him up and into his nightshirt, changed into his own pajamas, and got them settled under the covers. Shiro's embrace was warm and gentle as he dusted Keith's face with kisses. "Sleep well, okay?" Keith closed his eyes, resting his head on Shiro's shoulder.

"I always do when you're with me."


End file.
